


Art for Denial is the Most Predictable of all Human Responses by somersault_j

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Tonight his little brother was going to have to man up and take it. Too bad his little brother has other plans.





	Art for Denial is the Most Predictable of all Human Responses by somersault_j

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Denial is the Most Predictable of all Human Responses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465486) by [somersault_j](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/pseuds/somersault_j). 



> Birthday gifty for my girl ♥


End file.
